Life Can do Terrible Things
by DrarryLover28
Summary: What happens when life hands you hardship and sadness instead of lemons? Harry is grieving the loss of loved ones and his three children are just along for the ride. WARNING: contains character death and mention Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy! :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I am also not making any money from this story. I am writing purely for fun.**

**A/N:** So, this is really sad and WARNING! This does involve character death and also mentions Mpreg. If that isn't your cup of tea/coffee/juice/whatever, please don't read. Regardless, I'd like to thank **Veerayne** for the idea. This is based on "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. James is almost 8 and, Albus and Scorpius are twins and are almost 6. Please let me know what you think. I love to hear you feedback. Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Al. I promise. Are you okay?" I asked, wiping stray tears away with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, but Scorpius and James are wondering when we're going to leave. It's getting kind of late."

"I'll be out in a minute. Make sure that you all have your coats, socks, and shoes on. Okay?"

He nodded and walked out of my bedroom. As he left, I looked at the picture I loved to look at, but hated to remember. It had been nearly five years since that night. But, I still missed him like he'd left only yesterday. Most days were still a struggle to get out of bed, but I always forced myself out because our boys needed me.

Today, however, was even more heartbreaking for me to wake up alone again. Today marked the day that Draco told me he was sick. We had been married for nearly three years at the time. He'd managed to keep it a secret from me for over a year and a half, and I still kick myself for not noticing the changes earlier.

I finally forced myself off of the end of my bed and into the sitting room where our three boys were waiting patiently for me to take them to the park. Draco and I had moved into the flat six months before we got married and promised that this would be the house that our children grew up in. And we kept that promise. Shortly after we got married, we found a potion that would allow us to carry our children to term.

Later that year, we had James Sirius Potter-Malfoy. He has Draco's controllable hair in my color and his beautiful ice-blue, almost silver eyes. Two years later, we had the twins; Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy. Scorpius is an identical copy of Draco, and Albus is an identical copy of me.

A week and a half before Draco passed; I found out that I was pregnant with a little girl. Unfortunately, due to the stress of Draco's death and the strain it put on our entire family, I lost her a month later. We were going to name her Lily Luna. I imagine that she would have had Draco's hair color with my uncontrollable nature and my mother's eyes.

"Dad? Are you sure you're okay with taking us to the park?" James asked worriedly, pulling me out of my trance.

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine. I promise. You guys all ready to go?"

I was met with three beautiful sets of eyes full of excitement. The boys always loved the park. I always thought it was because they loved the freedom that running around in the park allowed. I only recently learned that they loved the park because of the early memories they all had managed to hold on of the three of us in James' case or five of us in the twins' case sitting and having picnic lunches. I love the park because I got a chance to meet up with Ron and Hermione in a less formal setting as compared to the holidays.

After I pulled on my own coat, we walked to the park together. Draco and I had actually picked out this location because of the park that was within walking distance of the front door. It was nice to be able to feel safe in our neighborhood, although I had one hell of a time trying to convince Draco initially that living in a Muggle neighborhood was not a terrible thing.

We got to the park, and instantly, the boys ran off in three different directions to talk and play with neighborhood friends. It was nice to see that they had all adjusted relatively well after the death of their Father. I was extremely thankful for that because they helped me get out of the house on my worst days.

"Be careful," I reminded absentmindedly.

I chose a bench where I could easily see all three of them without intruding on any of their adventures. I didn't have to wait very long for Ron and Hermione to show up with Rose and Hugo in tow. It was great to see them. Hugo was just a little younger than James, and Rose was the same age as Scorp and Al.

"Hey, mate. How are you doing?" Ron asked as he and his wife took a seat next to me on the bench.

"I've been better to be honest. If it wasn't for the fact that the boys have been planning this trip for over a week, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed."

"That bad, Harry? You were doing so much better the last time we saw you," Hermione softly reminded.

"I know, but today is different. Exactly five years ago, Dray told me he was sick and only had a few weeks left. And then shortly after that, I lost Lily."

Ron and Hermione kept silent, but stayed close which was all I really needed. I really was extremely thankful that they had stayed by my side through everything that had happened. Some of my other friends started to notice that I was getting more and more distant as time went on and started distancing themselves from me shortly thereafter.

"Have you told the boys the story about how you and Draco met, yet? I know you were thinking about it the last time we talked," Hermione gently asked.

"I haven't yet. I'm not sure that it's the right time just yet. I think I might wait until they get older when they are starting to date. I mean, what am I supposed to say? I met your Father at Hogwarts, but we hated each other for the first seven years. Then during the second Wizard war, I saved him from Fiend Fire, and we realized we didn't really have any grounds to hate each other on, so we fell in love. Then, we moved in together, got married, had you three, and then Father grew very sick and died. I haven't even told them about Lily yet. I'm not sure they can handle it just yet."

"Who's Lily?" came a small, familiar voice.

I instantly paled as I turned to see a flushed Scorpius panting just behind me. He continued to look at me with a confused expression as his brother's quickly joined the group, Rose and Hugo not far behind. I couldn't just leave it anymore. The moment I had been dreading was already here.

"I will tell you, but not here. Okay? I will tell you anything you want to know once we get home. Is that okay, boys?" I asked as they all nodded sadly in response.

Once we were back at the house with the Weasley quartet in tow, the boys all sat on the couch and waited for me to come back with snacks and drinks. As I sat down, Scorpius started fidgeting; apparently getting antsy about learning about Lily.

"Who's Lily?" he asked again after swallowing his mouthful of cookie.

"Lily is your little sister. Just before Father died, we found out that I was pregnant again. We were planning to tell you until Father became so sick that we had to take him to the hospital. Do you remember that night?"

Three sets of nods and watery eyes.

"Well, after that night, we decided that it was best to let Father rest and get healthy again before we told you. However, he only got worse and then a few days later he died. After that, we were so busy with everything else and trying to move on that it wasn't the right time to tell you. Then about a month after Father died, I lost Lily. It's complicated to explain and, if you wish, I will tell you about that in detail when you are older, but for now it's only important that you understand that I lost Lily. I couldn't tell you about her at that point because it would have just made everything worse for you boys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I figured that if you didn't know about Lily, you couldn't miss her like you miss Father."

It took a little while, but comprehension slowly took residence on each of their faces. Albus was the last one to come to terms with what I had just told them, but when he did he simply slid off the edge of the couch and came to sit on my lap. His little arms wrapped as far around me as he could as he gave me the biggest bear hug he could manage, while I did the same. Almost immediately after, I was wrapped in two more sets of small arms as James and Scorpius joined the hug. I could hear the three of them sniffling quietly in grievance for their lost Father and sister.

That night, the three of them slept in our bed curled up on one another in comfort. As they fell asleep, I couldn't help but think of the last song Draco had sung to me and tears came to my eyes. After he finished he slid one last note into my hand along with the last picture of him.

_Harry,  
I love you so much. Please know that. I didn't mean for this happen, and I am so sorry that I'm leaving you to take care of three boys and a little girl all on your own. I love all of you more than I can say, and I want you to know that I'm here watching over you all. I love you so much, Harry, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about this. I didn't want you to worry. Please give all my love to James, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily. Tell them about everything. Tell them about your parents and mine and everything that happened between us. I know this is hard for you, but please understand that I really didn't mean for any of this to happen like this. I love you so much, Lion. Please stay strong.  
With all my love,  
Dragon_

**A/N: **So, I know this is terribly sad and some of you probably want to shoot me right now. I'm sorry, but it had to be like this. Also, I decided to kill off Draco in this one because of "I Hope You Find It." It only seemed fair. I'm not going to ruin the ending if you want to read if for yourself. If you've already read it, you should understand what I'm talking about. Regardless, thank you so much for reading. I really do appreciate it! Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought. I love hearing your feedback and ideas. Have a fabulous day!  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
